


Prowls a Slut

by Bilonic



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anonymous Sex, Glory Hole, Implied/Referenced Sex, Intoxication, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilonic/pseuds/Bilonic
Summary: A collection of short stories featuring mainly Prowl and Sideswipe, based off my "Wants and Needs" fanfic.Chapter 1: "Call Me Daddy" SFWChapter 2: "The Incident" NSFWChapter 3: "Gloryhole" part 1 NSFWChapter 4: "Gloryhole" part 2 NSFW





	1. Call Me Daddy (SFW)

**Call Me Daddy**

Prowl heard him come in, he didn't look up from his data-pad, he didn't have to.

“Hey Prowl.” Sideswipe purrs as he seats himself on his desk. Obviously trying to entice him.

“I'm going to have to stop you right there. I have a report I need to finish before a meeting later today. I won't be able to entertain you today.” He states rather coldly with out averting his gaze from the report.

“That doesn't seem like you, falling behind on work.” Sideswipe said teasingly.

“I am not “behind” on work, though I am backed up more than I would care to be. Someone has been providing me with an ample amount of distractions.” Prowl says coolly.

“You didn't complain then.” Sideswipe seductively smirks.

“Clearly your memory is faulty because I recall very much complaining then.” Prowl curtly replied.

“You know I could just climb under your desk while you work on that report...” Sideswipe implied.

“No.”

“But you get to finish that report and you get to have good time doing it.” Sideswipe argued.

“No, it would not be productive. You will have to come back at the end of the day I'm afraid.” Prowl continued to work on his report quietly, becoming alarmed when Sideswipe remained, quietly. When Sideswipe showed up on his own accord it meant one thing, he was bored and came to Prowl for physical satisfaction. In the past few days since making their arrangement whenever Prowl refused to entertain Sideswipe he would just leave. So the fact that Sideswipe was still there slightly alarmed Prowl. He broke his gaze from his pad to look at Sideswipe, he appeared to be staring off in thought. Prowl knew he may regret asking but asked anyway.

“Sideswipe, what are you still doing here?”

“...Prowl, can you call me “Daddy”?” Prowl couldn't help but stare in bewilderment at what was just asked.

“Excuse me?”

“When we interface can you call me “Daddy”?” Sideswipe casually asked a second time.

“No.”

“Aw why not?” Sideswipe whined.

“Because at it's best it's weird and at it's worst implies parent/child incest which is deplorable.” Prowls faced skewed in disgust. 

“You're thinking to much into it, it's supposed to be fun.” Sideswipe Argued.

“I don't see how desiring a substitute parental figure in a sexual capacity is supposed to be fun.” Prowl said adamantly. 

“Ahhg, all the slutty women in those human “adult” videos call the human pounding them Daddy! They're all like “I've been a bad girl daddy I need to be punished” or like “Fuck me Daddy, fuck me hard” . They make it sound so sexy and fun.” Prowl maintained a straight face as Sideswipe performed an approximate imitation of the girls from said video, it was a good thing no one but him was around to hear it.

“Ah so you have been watching human “porn”, that explains everything.” Prowl returns to editing his report, hoping ignoring Sideswipe would make him drop the matter. Sideswipe did not leave though.

“So... will you call me “Daddy”?”

“Sideswipe, no.” So much for hoping.

“Oh come on Prowl, please?” Sideswipe pleaded.

“Why are you so insistent on this?” Prowl once again put down the data-pad to look towards Sideswipe.

“Because your my slut, and I'm your “Daddy”.” Sideswipe leaned in face to face with Prowl.

“Since when am I “your” slut?” Prowl maintained eye contact, refusing himself to react to the lack of distance between them.

“Are you interfacing with anyone else?” Behind Prowl Sideswipes servo wrapped around to toy with his door-wing, while he simultaneously and gently moved to sit on Prowls lap. 

“No but I fail to see how that makes me the “slut”. You seem to be just as if not more depraved than I.” Prowl did his best to ignore Sideswipes ministrations, he was just trying to distract him.

“I'm not the one who fantasizes about getting gang banged by completely anonymous strangers while masturbating at his desk.” Prowl looked away, taken aback.

“...”

“You didn't even lock the door, cause the thought of getting caught turned you on didn't it?” Sideswipe gave Prowl a handsome and also devious grin.

“... That still doesn't prove I'm the bigger “slut”.” prowl tried to regain himself.

“I also am not the one with a history of soliciting strangers for a quick frag.” Prowl still refused to meet Sideswipes gaze.

“...”

“Your my personal “slut” and I am your “Daddy”.” Sideswipe spoke as he gently held Prowls chin to turn his face to look at him, unable to hide his optics. Prowl admits he had a good point, but that doesn't mean he gets his way.

“I'm still not calling you that.”

“Oh come on!” Sideswipe let out in a loud whine throwing his back on the desk his hands covering his face in frustration. Prowl sighs and moves himself from underneath Sideswipe to stand.

“You should quit now, I'm not going to back down on this. I still think referring to you as “Daddy” is deplorable. But I suppose you are right I am for all intense of purposes currently your “slut”. ...That being said I will see you after the meeting” Prowl retrieved his report from the desk and moved to leave his office.

“Fine I'll see you after the meeting “slut”.” Sideswipe waved from his position on Prowls desk. Then Prowl left his office with a small smile of victory on his face.


	2. The Incident (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sideswipe thought to play a little game with Prowl, but things go wrong due to the deceptions showing up, putting Prowl in an awkward situation.

Sideswipe rolled his optics while being bombarded by complaints from his dirt covered twin. Nothing he hasn't dealt with before a thousand times since waking up on this planet, so in other words a perfectly normal early morning patrol. As the twins entered the make shift entrance of the Ark Sideswipe spots Prowl giving the morning briefing to the next patrol team. 

Sideswipe and Prowl have managed to keep their current arrangement under the radar from the rest of the crew, and Sideswipe had to admit it was fragging fun. Ever since learning Prowl was a horny and kinky fragger Sideswipe has had s great time playing little games to turn the dustan on. And even though Prowl would always be frustrated with him later, watching Prowl loose himself to his basest desires was the best. Getting involved with Prowl was both the craziest and greatest decision of his life.

Thinking of games, Sideswipe thought to test a little something he had asked Prowl to do the day before. From his subspace Sideswipe pulled out a little control and pressed the “on” button.

From across the hanger Prowl abruptly straightened his back struts as his voice hitched very noticeably. Sideswipe smirked to himself, looks like Prowl is in the mood to play. Prowl immediately turned to look and saw Sideswipe with his twin approach.

“Hey Prowl.” Greeted Sideswipe.

“Sideswipe you and Sunstreaker are late, was there a problem?” Sideswipe had to admit Prowl had a great poker face, once he regained his composure it was really hard to tell he had an egg shaped vibrator up his valve.

“Only problem is Sunstreaker's bitchin about dirt in his gears again.” Sideswiped gestured towards the gold bot.

“I do not 'bitch' Sideswipe!” While his brother yelled at him Sideswipe pushed up the dial on the remote that was behind his back.

“AAAAaaai-I need you both to be serious, and be formal with your report.”Everyone present began to look at Prowl with small concern, Prowl shot Sideswipe a glare.

“Nothing to report in our sector sir, just a little bit windy.” Sideswipe responded nonchalantly.

“Well try to keep to the schedule then, being late messes with the fallowing shifts.”

“Tell that to Sunny not me.”

“Just report to your next scheduled duty.” With that Prowl dismissed the twins and sent out the next patrol.

Sideswipe then received a private com from Prowl, just as he and Sunny walked out of the hanger.

'Sideswipe I would appreciate it if you did not use 'that' outside of my office.'

'Aw but Prowl you look so cute when you're flustered like that, especially in front of the others.'

'Sideswipe it's too risky, please refrain from using it while I am in public. Or else I'll have to call an end to this.”

'Fine, spoil sport.'

'Then could you please TURN IT OFF.”

The private com was abruptly interrupted by the Ark's alarm.

* * *

Prowl was mad and ashamed. Mad at himself for not predicting the trap that the decepticons had laid to separate him from the main battle. Ashamed at himself for the same reason oh and also the egg shaped vibrator STILL buzzing in his valve. At least he could take solace in the fact that no one present could actually hear it. But with all the movement in the heat of battle the damn thing manged to move around and stimulate some of his more sensitive nodes. He swore at Sideswipe to turn it off the moment they reached the battle but the red bot was immediately bombarded by the the seeker team, as it was he was in no shape to turn it off now. Prowl had no choice but to grin and bear it. As it stood his arms were restrained and he was forced to his knees by Soundwave, Rumble and Frenzy on either side of him.

“Well isn't it so nice to see you Prowl? I must say it's especially nice to see you on your knees.” Prowl was sure Starscream meant for that to sound suave, but with a voice as grating as his it didn't come out that way.

“Starscream I should have known this was one of your harebrained schemes.” Prowl didn't mean for his voice to sound so strained, he also noted that his core temperature was higher than it ought to be.

“Don't mock me! Especially when my brilliant plan has borne fruit. You may have managed to escape last time but I Starscream have succeeded where the 'mighty' Megatron has failed.” Starscream proclaimed just as Prowl keened arching his back with a moan and noticeably venting hard now unable to hide it. What a “wonderful” time for the vibrator to spike in power thought Prowl, now thoroughly embarrassed and worse enjoying himself.

Looking around him Prowl found that Soundwave was frozen perhaps having problems processing the scene it front of him. Rumble and Frenzy seemed equally shocked and Starscream looked to be speechless for the first time in his life. Those looks went straight to his valve, by Primus was he really getting off on this?

“W-Well that was not the reaction I was expecting from my captive.” Starscream said attempting to regain control of the situation.

“Primus your voice is so annoying, I bet Megatron makes you suck his spike just to make you shut up.” Prowl said huskily and venting hard. Rolling back onto his peds to stand, Soundwave and company too shocked to react.

“W-w-what?” Starscream both mortified and stunned seemed to struggle to find a response. Prowl moved forward to lean on him trying to meet his his horrified gaze but the best Prowl could do was was look up at him from his cockpit. The vibrator shifting to nuzzle his very sensitive inner most nodes drawing a pleased moan from him.

“Bet he makes you do it while he sits on his throne, right in the open and in front of everyone. To show to all of them where your place is, right on his hard throbbing spike.” The vibrator suddenly jumps to full power causing a sudden and powerful overload to cascade through Prowl as he let out a loud cry in ecstasy against Starscreams cockpit. Starscream looked stunned, frozen and thoroughly embarrassed by what just took place. As Prowls legs began to give out he heard a cry and a punch thrown at the seekers face.

“Prowl, you ok buddy?” It was Sideswipe above him as he was laid to the ground. Prowl could hear a scuffle and the call from Starscream to retreat.

“I'm fine. Could you please turn the fragging vibrator off.” Sideswipe looked bashful at the sudden realization of what had just happened. With Prowls senses returning to him he felt the dawning horror of the recent event. He wanted this to be done with.

“Uh sorry Prowl the remote got smashed on the way here.”

“Sideswipe.” Prowl gave Sideswipe a very annoyed and exhausted look.

“Yes Prowl?”

“We are NEVER doing this again.”

* * *

After an awkward report back to Megatron why his plan had failed, thankfully backed up by Soundwave though keeping the details thankfully brief, and Starscream was verbally berated by his lord. Starscream was left to process what just happened.

He thought he had been successful, that he was in control of the situation, then the dustan started “that” display and accused him of such lewd actions, Starscream would have thought it just a distraction if the bot had not visibly overloaded right in front of and on him. Starscream felt shocked beyond words and embarrassed and......aroused.

Starscream though he understood Prowl after all this time fighting on opposing sides. That he had seen all that Prowl was after a millions of years of war. Then he saw “that”. It was rude, crass and down right whorish. The look on Prowls face in overload, it awakened something in him he had not known existed.

Starscream didn't know how to feel about the Autobot second in command now, but maybe he can figure it out should they encounter each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no Prowl's sluttyness is rubbing off of on others now. I plan to write some more on Starscreams budding fascination with Prowl. Of course with Starscream things are never so simple, he probably will develop multiple and conflicting feelings towards him, much like what he has towards Megatron. Cause Starscream is an immature baby. Also the stuff with the remote happened because during the battle Sideswipe had been trying to turn the vibrator off and he ended up breaking it, so no he didn't do it on purpose. Anyway let me know what you think of this chapter. More slutty Prowl stories to come, as I think of them.


	3. Gloryhole part 1 (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The recent visit of the Wreckers to the Ark allows old friends Bulkhead and Bumblebee to catch up and reflect on old times. Over hearing Prowl realizes that in fact he had met Bulkhead once before.

It was quite fortunate that the Ark was able to get a hold of the Wreckers. A distress signal in a nearby solar system lead to their discovery and the Autobots with some work were able to guide their ship back to Earth. The remaining Autobot forces on Cybertron had lost contact with them for well over a millennia, having left in search for the Ark and combating Decepticon forces where ever they found them. It had recently been reveled by Bumblebee that he had an old friend who was a member of the team who also happened to be an expert on space bridge technology. That friend was the combatant Bulkhead, the Ark Autobots were presented with a great opportunity. With the resources they could obtain on Earth the Autobots could construct their own space bridge and have a direct link to Cybertron to send reinforcements and resources. Which just leaves Prowl to discuss supplies and materials for construction with the new project supervisor.

“Well most of those shouldn't be too difficult to acquire, except for the platinum. With it being such a rare resource on the outer crust of the Earth most of it's population are unwilling to part with it. Trying to mine some for ourselves from the mantel if there is any might also prove too difficult. Hmm we might have to see if we can scavenge for some on one of the nearby planets.” Mentioned Prowl mainly to himself.

“Well however we can get some we will definitely need it.” Bulkhead stated with authority.

“Understood. I'll see to the plans for getting the supplies, will we need to discuss anything further?”

“Uh, not at the moment no, I still need to review the schematics and calculations with the science team.”

“Alright then I think we can say this meeting is adjourned.” Prowl stated and after a few moments realized Bulkhead had not moved to leave.

“Is something wrong?” Prowl asked.

“Oh uh, no, say Prowl have we meet before?” Bulkhead questioned as he appeared to be straining his memory. Prowl was certain that Bulkhead must be mistaking him for someone else buried in his memory banks.

“No, I do not believe so.” Prowl said curtly.

“Uh oh ok, must just be deja vu or something. Well I'll let you know if I need anything else.”

“See that you do.”and with that Bulkhead left Prowls Office.

* * *

Prowl sipped from his cube as he reviewed the days reports. Technically his shift had ended but while figuring out how to make sure they got all that they needed to build the space bridge Prowl had been unable to get to the reports by the end of the day. Currently he sat in a tucked away in a booth in the rec room which was busy with bots getting off their own shifts. He liked the small change of scenery while he worked and the background noise was comforting. Something he discovered during his spare time with Sideswipe when they would meet to talk, casually. Currently he was waiting to meet with Sideswipe for when the bot got off his shift.

He heard Bumblebee, Wheeljack and Bulkhead take the booth behind him as the group chatted enthusiastically and rather loudly, clearly enjoying themselves. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were spending quality time catching up and regaling stories to Wheeljack, who clearly took a great liking to Bulkhead. Not surprising that the engineer would get along well with someone he can talk about his interests with, and the fact that he was good friends with Bumblebee made the fast friendship unsurprising. They were enjoying some high-grade from the sound of it, likely from one of their stashes . Prowl mostly tuned them out as he continued to work.

“Sup Prowl.” Piped Sideswipe as the red physique appeared before him.

“Greetings.” stated Prowl only sparing a quick glance to the bot.

“Prowl whats with the paper work?” Sidswipe said looking sour as he seated himself across from him.

“Just reports I was not able to process earlier today, I should be done momentarily.”

“Last time you said that it took a half hour.” Sideswipe slumped as he took a drink from his energon cube.

“Well if you continue to talk to me it will take longer.” Prowl heard Sideswipe groan as he quietly waited for Prowl to finish.

As Prowl continued to work he overheard snipets of the conversation in the booth behind him, as the group drank more the conversation became more crass and crude. Prowl mostly tuned it out as he worked, though it appeared to keep Sideswipe occupied as he eavesdropped.

“And thats how my first experience with interfaceing went.” sighed Wheeljack as the other two laughed.

“Oh come on Wheeljack you gotta admit thats really funny.” said Bumblebee.

“Definitely didn't feel like it at the time.” Moped Wheeljack in reply.

“What about you Bulk? You both already know my first interface story.” Bumblebee prompted.

“Uh I don't know it's kind of embarrassing.” Bulkhead rubbed his neck bashfully.

“And mine wasn't?” shouted Wheeljack.  
“Wheeljacks gotta point Bulk you gotta give the deets.” Bumblebee prodded.

“Well uh where do I begin?” asked a sheepish Bulkhead.

“You could begin with whom.” suggested Wheeljack.

“Well that's kinda hard I actually don't know whom... Uh it was definitely consensual though I just want you to know that!” both Bumblebee and Wheeljack just gave each other a worried look.

“Bulk are you telling me your first experience was a random hook up?” asked Bumblebee

“Uh not exactly.” retorted Bulkhead.

“We're they at least good looking?” asked Wheeljack.

“I don't know that either.” Bulkhead responded with looking away in embarrassment.

“Bulk you need to start explaining.” said Bumblebee.

“Ok ok, as you know Bee back before the war I used to work construction. And well usually how my unit cooled off was going to some of well we can say the seedier parts of town.” Bulkhead nervously tried to explain.

“Bulk give it to me straight, did you hire a prostitute?” Bumblebee interrupted with mild concern.

“No, let me finish Bee! So anyway there were these special stalls that were set up outside the bar that anyone could uh pay to use. You see there was one side that was uh the 'receiving' end so to speak and you had to pay to use that side too but it was a bit cheaper. But anyway there was uh only a hole that connected the two sides and there was a light to indicate that a bot was waiting on the 'receiving' end.” Bulkhead avoided optic contact while he tried to explain.

“Oh primus, I only ever heard about those. That was your first experience with interfacing!” Interupted Bumblebee.

“Well, I was still pretty young at the time and well I felt kind of pressured by the others talk of interfacing to do something about it. I mean I was really shy back then and I didn't even know how to talk to a bot I liked and I just built up the nerve to try it after a drink or two. I know what you might be thinking but I actually don't regret it.” Bulkhead smiling to himself at the memory.

“Really?” piped Bumblebee.

“Yeah the other bot was actually really nice, I was nervous and I kinda blurted out that I was really new to well interfacing in general and he told me it was ok and he would take care of everything. I was surprised too I thought for sure the other bot was going to be a large build like me but he was definitely a smaller bot, at least average build. Most bots like that didn't come near that district cause you know construction bots. He gave me a lot of complements and praise even when I uh messed up and even though the stall was really only supposed to be for 'mouth to spike' he even took my spike-”

Just then Prowl nearly choked on his energon in the booth behind the group.

“You ok prowl?” questioned Sideswipe.

“Just fine, I am done with the reports Im just going to drop them off in my office real quick.” Prowl hurriedly gathered his paperwork and got up to abruptly leave the rec room. Sideswipe curious as to what suddenly razzled Prowl fallowed. Sideswipe made sure no one was around when he caught up to Prowl so he could ask him what crawled up his tailpipe.

“So Prowl you going to tell me what that was?” Prowl didn't acknowledge him “Or you know I could just tease it out of you, you know how much I love doing that.”

“Fine. You know that story the new space bridge technician was telling?”

“You mean the one about the gloryhole? Kinda hard not to listen to, why?” Prowl was silent for a while looking away from Sideswipes gaze before speaking.

“The bot that Bulkhead was referring to in his story, that was me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized this was gonna be a little bit longer than I intended so I opted to make it a two parter. Part two is going to be a recounting of the event from Prowls perspective.


	4. Gloryhole part 2 (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl retells his encounter with Bulkhead to Sideswipe.

The next thing Prowl knew he was pushed up against the wall, his paperwork falling to the way side. He looked up to see an intense gaze in Sideswipe's optics as he had him pinned to the wall.

“Tell me everything.” the heavy venting and husky voice told Prowl that Sideswipe was very turned on.

“Sideswipe, not here.” Prowl tried to be stern with him.

“Everyone in this area is off duty Prowl no one's coming through anytime soon.” Sideswipe remained firm.

“At least let us discuss this in my office.” Sideswipe didn't move. “I can start retelling the story to you on the way there.”

“Fine, but I want everything do not skip the details.” Sideswipe let Prowl off of the wall. Prowl collected his fallen paper work and started walking.

“I suppose I'll start with an explanation. This was before my placement in the Praxus law enforcement, it was not long before my graduation. I had always wanted to try interfacing with a larger partner however I was not presented with many chances to do so and the times I were it did not come to pass. I knew about the districts some larger construction bots would frequent on their off time and I discretely went there and figured the “gloryhole” stalls was an ideal way to get what I came for.”

* * *

Prowl had been waiting for a little over a half hour, he knew most of the bots who worked at the nearby construction site would have gotten off work a while ago. Perhaps he miscalculated and came too early. Prowl hated waiting, perhaps he should have brought his school work, at least then he could be a little productive.   
Prowl then heard some shuffling from the front of the stalls. He could hear a deep voice outside, Prowl thought he might be talking to someone but the conversation seemed to be one sided. Then he heard the stall on the other side open and someone clumsily entered. By the sound of the pede steps this bot was big, exactly what Prowl had been waiting for.

“Ok, ok you can do this.” Prowl heard the bot quietly say to himself. And he heard the sound of an interface panel retract. Prowl waited with anticipation, eager to see what he would be working with.

Then after a moment Prowl was presented with the largest spike he had ever had the pleasure of working with. He took it in his servo to examine it, immediately the bot gave a small yelp and a jerk.

“I-I'm sorry I've never done this before, actually I've never done anything like this before.” The obscured bot blurted out.

“It's ok, just enjoy the experience.” Prowl didn't expect to be working with a sealed bot, but he didn't mind much, made him feel like he had authority. Prowl observed the bots spike, it was very wide and thick and while a decent length in comparison it definitely looked thicker than it was long, making it look a bit stumpy. The tip was also green and bulbous, reminded Prowl a little bit of a wrecking ball. Fragging this will be a challenge, but Prowl has taken multiple spikes at once before and even let a few bots fist him, he more than felt up to the challenge. He would have to stretch himself out a bit first though, he just had to make sure he could convince his new “friend” to stick around a little while.

“You have a great spike.” Prowl complemented.

“Eh you don't think it's too short?”

“The length is perfect, it's just thick which makes it appear shorter. In my opinion width is more favorable to length.” And Prowl kissed the tip to punctuate his point. The large bot gave a large moan in response.

Prowl started mouthing at the tip as his servos worked into a steady pace with his hands, judging by the tang on his tongue this bot wasn't going to last long, first timers never did. He didn't worry about making this last he just focused on the weight and fullness in his mouth as he smoothly messaged the rest of the spike. He was enthused by the booming moans and and the banging of the walls on the other side, it always felt great to know he was appreciated. He had to remind himself to watch out for the sudden and quick thrusts of the other bots hips, first timers usually also were not very controlled in their pursuits for relief. Prowl then remembered he needed to stretch himself and opened is valve cover for his servo to caress and plunge into his well wet valve, tweaking his outer node to add to the pleasure.

“If- uh- you keep doing that- I'm not gonna- hmm last long.” said the other bot between moans and vents. Prowl pulled his lubed mouth off of the bulbous spike and messaged the free tip with his thumb to speak.

“Thats expected, it's your first time with another bot right? No one lasts long at first, too many new sensations it overwhelms the neural net. You can make it up to me in the second round.” Prowl was vigorous in his messaging of his valve walls and his other had match it's pace on the spike he held. “It's alright you don't need to hold anything back.” Prowl felt the the spike begin to twitch in his servos, the bot was very close indeed.

“I'm gonna-” A loud moan and a splurt from the spikes channel interrupted the sentence. 

The spike continued to pulse with gracious loads of transfluid onto Prowls upper chassis, Prowl never seemed to tire of watching a good overload. The amount of fluid spilled onto him made his valve ache with want.

“I'm sorry about that.” groaned the bot after the last spurts of his overload.

“Don't be.” said Prowl as he swiped his free servo across his front to his mouth to get a good taste of the bots fluids, he hummed it deepening arousal. “It looks like you'll be able to go again in a moment, you don't mind if I clean it?”

“Uh no, not really.” with confirmation Prowl began to lick the underside of the hefty spike where some of the fluid had dribbled down. He followed the trail of fluid with his tongue back to the very tip at the channels entrance, he let his tongue linger the there a while making sure it was indeed clean. The while the bot now quietly moaned as his arousal started to grow anew.

“Say your pretty good at this.” The bot said venting hard.

“I don't mean to brag but I do get around a lot.” the entirety of Prowls servo was now engulfed by his valve, he needed to get this spike in him soon. “I'm going to try something, it'll be a moment.”

Prowl left the spike and removed the soaked servo from his valve. He needed to figure out how to get into just the right position to make this work, the stall wasn't exactly built for actual fragging in mind. With some difficulty and maneuvering he was able to get into the right position, it wasn't exactly the most comfortable one but it will work. With a lot of balance he reached under him to position the spike at his entrance, removing his hand and grabbing some purchase he pushed himself back onto the thick spike. He could hear the surprised moan behind him as his valve strained to accept the wide girth of the bulbous tip, it burned but it still felt so good. With a small but strong thrust the tip and the widest part of the spike was engulfed by Prowls valve. Prowl was sure he was drooling the sensation of being stretched so thoroughly was almost too overwhelming that nothing else mattered, he wanted more. He wanted to utterly loose himself in this sensation. He started rocking back and forth to push the rest of the spike into his stretched valve. He wanted to be fragged into oblivion. 

He felt strong but shallow thrusts from behind him, pushing the spike into the back of his valve. All his inner nodes were alight with the sensation of constant pressure from the girth with in him, it was almost too much. Then he felt it leave him all at once, then back again in an instant. It was so much the constant on and off intense pressure on his nodes and he could feel the thrusts quickening. And some how he still wanted more, he wanted this bot to paint his insides with his fluid, if he didn't have a cap he would've wanted the bot to pour himself into his gestation chamber. With each jab from the too big spike into the back of his valve Prowl felt the knot in his gut grow tighter and hotter. It was coming soon, sweet sweet overload. But the pressure just continued to build, Prowl was ecstatic for what was going to be one of his best overloads. Just when he thought the pressure couldn't build anymore, it crashed over him.

* * *

Prowl moaned through his overload as Sideswipe continued to pound him into the wall just outside his office. While Prowl was just starting to settle into his afterglow he felt Sideswipe fill him with one last deep thrust. They both took a moment to vent and it was quiet except for the rattling of cooling metal.

“Did it feel something like that?” Sideswipe breathely asked.

“Well not quite, his spike was considerably thicker than yours. And while that was nice in the moment it was not so great getting back to my dorm. I really had not thought that part out, and I remember the trip back being both painful and awkward. Also my valve was sore for a few days.”

“Would you try it again?”

“I would be tempted to with some preparation maybe.”

“Damn Prowl you gotta tell me more of these stories, it's so fragging hot.” Sideswipe said as he helped Prowl off of the wall and into his office.

“Your incorrigible.” Prowl said as he reached for a cupboard with a cloth to wipe down his chassis.

“Hmm do you think we can put a gloryhole in your office Prowl?”

“You do realize there are offices on either side of mine right?” Prowl groaned as he gave Sideswipe a cloth.

“Hmm well what about someplace else.”

“No Sideswipe.” Prowl sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we get a glimpse of what Prowl was like during his academy days. Prowl likely hopes that Bulkhead never figures out where he remembers Prowl from, Prowl doesn't want to deal with any of the fallout from that.


End file.
